Light in the Darkness
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Kai got stuck at the edge of desperation and Hilary maybe the only one that can pull him out. Kai x Hil [Updated]
1. Approaching Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade? How obvious…**

**Okay, there are a lot of Beyblade versions. And this is based on the anime + manga. I mix both of them up according to the condition. TQ. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me people. **

**I don't know what happen to Boris after the G-Rev, so practically I made this all up. Hahaha. Well, this IS a fanfic.

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Prologue – Approaching Darkness

The sun began to descend from the now orange sky. The light disappeared as darkness approached. Birds were seen flying returning to their nests, while crickets emerged from hideout, taking over the approaching night. The breeze was cool but slow, lowering the speed as it reached the beach from the ocean.

The arrival of darkness made no sign for the greyish-blue haired teen to move away from the spot he was standing now. It looked like as if his feet were buried deep inside the sand. He had his hands crossed at the same level as his chest, and his head bent slightly down with both eyes tightly shut. His slate hair along with his pure white scarf flew in rhythmic action, following the ocean's breeze.

His cheeks had his usual double-triangle blue paint mark while the rest of his pale face was clear. The cut and bruises from the battle with Brooklyn had fully healed leaving scars that can only be detected if you leaned closely. Tala had fully recovered from his coma and had gone back to Russia. With Boris gone, the BEGA is back in BBA's safe hands and the Bladebreakers can finally return back to their usual life.

Although Boris was never found, Kai was sure that he may not be such a huge trouble in the mean time. Mr. Dickinson had alerted the police for what he had done, concluding the incident 2 years ago when Kai's grandfather Voiltaire paired up with Boris to steal the Bladebreakers bitbeast. Both of them are still missing but the police were now on the lookout, so there's not much to worry about.

After Voiltaire's escape, obviously the Hiwatari's properties were now in Kai's hand as the sole heir. And as the heir, he hold full power and the abbey in Russia was shut down and demolished. Kai felt as if one part of him was free when he saw the buildings of the abbey crumbled down onto the snowy ground. After that he decided to move on to prep school the next year but got cut down. He met again with the Bladebreakers and he even met Hillary that same year, which had grown fond of him. After that he went back into the shadows, somehow regained his grumpy attitude and make an appearance a year later in the qualifying Beyblade competition-which he kicked Daichi's butt. A lot had happened that very year but it ended well. He suddenly got team up with Tala, which was not a perfect match at first, but they kinda sorts things out. In the end, he got a rematch with his long-term rival, Tyson and both were satisfied with the outcome.

And now he stood there alone in the middle of the beach, enjoying the strands of wind hitting him. He was going to leave for Russia tomorrow and he seemed to be enjoying his last bits of time he has left in Japan.

"Kai!" a familiar voice finally made him move from the specific spot. He turned and saw the energetic girl, whom had screamed her throat out just to get his attention. She was waving her hands quickly across the beach, making sure he saw her.

He looked at her and gave a faint smile. Not a smirk, a smile.

She took the smile as a 'go' sign for her to approach him. After the BEGA incident, they had spent quite a lot of time together since he had stayed at Tyson's dojo for the time being. They came across each other quite often as she made her daily visits to the dojo to make sure Tyson was training. Throughout that time, she learned more about him, his behaviour, and his habits. She knew when was the right time to approach him or otherwise. And to much of her concern, he doesn't mind her company at all.

She smiled back at him as a reply and walked quickly towards him. As she approached closer then Kai realized that she was almost out of breath.

"Kai! I've been spending the whole day searching for you!" she exclaimed, between short breaths.

He said nothing, the he gave a smirk.

"What'd Tyson do this time?"

Her breathing had stabilized; she inhaled a huge amount of air and exhaled it. She then lifted her head up and looked hard into his crimson eyes.

He was shocked as he saw her worried eyes.

"It's not Tyson I'm worried about. It's you."

He looked at her with a meaningful stare. Among all the people, she was the only that he can think of that really cared about him. And deep inside him, she was the only one that he really cared for too. He didn't know why he felt this way, but it hurts him seeing her worried like this.

"What do you mean? I'm absolutely fine." He finally spoke, his arms still crossed.

She gave a deep sigh.

"Are you sure about going back to Russia?"

He got more confused. "Why?"

"I heard the others talked about it a long time ago; about Boris. And also about you with the abbey and stuff."

His eyes narrowed, as if he were reliving the past.

She continued to speak, "I mean, that Boris guy sounds dangerous! I'm sure he will get you! The police didn't get him remember? I think you should think twice about going back to Russia!"

She paused for a while.

"I just had a bad feeling…"

He cuts in before she could continue. "Hil, there's nothing to worry about." He reassured her.

Still with his arms crossed, he walked away towards the road, heading back to Tyson's dojo. After a couple of steps, he turned to see the brown-haired girl who was still standing there. He gave the softest smile he can ever do, which made the girl startled.

"Come on, let me walk you home"

She shook her head, snapping to reality at the fact that Kai just did the impossible, and also to remove the bad thoughts that keep swirling in her mind. Her lips curled into a wide smile and she ran slowly towards the slate-haired teen.

He smiled at the sight of Hillary as they both walked away from the sunset.

* * *

Author's Note- 

Chap 1 done!!!! Please R & R! should I continue?

if i do continue, there'll be some action next chap. yaha (sorry, a habit- im a hiruma-fan)


	2. Fallen Darkness

**Disclaimer: Beyblade will NEVER be mine, how obvious…**

**Can't believe there are actually people who actually understand what I wrote. So, to my first 6 reviewers, thank you so much. Thank you to**

**Jellybean-kitty, Angelic Kitsune, K'onix, Nemi The Dragon, Molly Yokunaii and lovette ngbeken!**

**Anyway, I won't update much after this chapter; you must at least give me time till Chinese New Year since I'm going back to college today. Yaha!

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1 – Fallen Darkness

Morning arrived as the sun started to rise, throwing its ray to the rest of the world proudly. One ray hit the fair face of a brown-haired teen which caused her to jump out of the bed. As fast as a human can possibly go, she raced to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

Kai will be leaving for Russia.

And she was going to make sure that he was not leaving without saying a goodbye.

She slipped into a brown jacket, slid her way down the stairs and ran through the front door, leaving her mother dumbfounded.

* * *

He woke up early, as usual and managed to run a few laps before returning back to the dojo. He cleaned himself up and prepared for his flight to Russia. He had already packed the night before. So all he did was got dressed, not forgetting to wrap his scarf around his neck and also his triangular blue-paint trademark. He grabbed his bag, not a big bag pack to begin with, slid it on his shoulder and walked quietly towards the front door.

Everyone in the dojo was still asleep and he didn't even bother to wake them up. Even from the front yard; he could still hear the snores of Tyson. He was used of leaving without telling everyone, he come and go without anyone knowing. And he didn't mind that. In fact, it worked better for him. He never liked goodbyes.

Strokes of wind hit him as he approached the front gate. He opened the gate and almost dropped his bag at the sight in front of him.

Hillary was standing in front of him, her back facing him with both her hands at her back. She realized the gate was opened, which she then turned to see the teen that she had been waiting for. Her vision came across his and she smiled.

The wind blew harder.

Kai stared at her. He had not been expecting her, he had not been expecting anyone as a matter of fact and there she was, smiling softly at him. He remained speechless when his cab arrived in front of the dojo few seconds later. He snapped from his trance and was about to throw his bag inside the cab's back seat when Hillary opened her mouth.

"You just never learn do you?"

Kai froze at her statement. He looked at her with confusion.

She gave a faint smile. "There are people other than Dranzer there that really care about you."

He turned her vision away from her. His eyes filled with guilt, but then he shut them tight and grunted.

"Hn."

She gave another smile, as if she had expected his reaction. She then grinned.

"I'm sorry I made you worried yesterday. I hope you have a save journey Kai." she said cheerfully.

The tall teen gave another puzzled look. He gazed at her for so long, which even made her confused. But he then turned away, dropped his bag at the back seat and he smiled.

His eyes narrowed down, his smile grew softer and he whispered something under his breath loud enough for Hillary to hear.

"Thank you for telling me that, Hillary"

He then took his vision back at her and said the one word that had become the reason she was there in the first place.

"Bye"

With that, he entered the back of the cab, and the cab drove away the minute he closed the door. She waved.

She kept waving although she knew he won't see it, but then her face grew worried. Though she said it was okay, she still had a bad feeling about Kai going back to Russia. She looked at the fading picture of the yellow cab while hoping for the 16 year-old inside it to be alright.

* * *

He finally arrived at Russia after those long hours in the plane. He felt as if his neck had broken due to the long flight. He rubbed the back of his neck gently as he made his way outside the airport. He shivered a little at the strong cold wind hitting his face. He looked around and found the Hiwatari's limo at one side of the road. The driver was standing beside the car, waving at him now and then.

He entered the well polished limo and landed his head on the soft cushion as they head to the Hiwatari's mansion.

* * *

"Hey Hillary!"

She shoved her head out her bedroom window and saw the navy-haired blader standing in front of her house. "What is it Tyson?" she shouted from the window.

"Have you seen Kai?"

"Silly, he might probably be in his plane to Russia right now!" she mocked him

Tyson was not mad for some reason. That surprised her.

"No! I mean have you seen Kai before he left??"

She started to worry. Although the boy she's staring now was quite stupid and loud, there was no reason for him to ask inappropriate question like this.

"What do you mean Tyson?"

He hesitated. He looked down at his feet for a while before looking back to Hillary. His face was filled with worries. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Mr. Dickinson called. He said that Tala had been missing for a week!"

She immediately removed her head from the window and seconds later Tyson could hear the sound of the door slammed.

* * *

Kai felt dizzy. He could feel hot liquid ran down the side of his face. He tried to open his eyes and found himself in an upside down car. He was lying on the ceiling on the car, which was very uncomfortable. He laid a hand on his head, trying to remember what had happened.

_Did we got into an accident?_

He looked at the driver seat which was in a bad shape and found the blonde driver unconscious. He shook his head slightly, trying to get the memory out. He tried to move, and growled when he felt his aching body.

Suddenly he heard a sound and he saw something that brought terror to his crimson eyes.

He clenched his fists as he saw drips of oil leaking from the side of the car.

* * *

Author's note.

Haha!! Decided to make it a suspense ending! I didn't make a kissing nor hugging scenes since I didn't find them appropriate yet.

Anyway, I'm kind of in a rush, so that's all I can give. R & R please! Ja ne!


	3. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer: Are there any possibilities that Beybalde can be mine? sigh**

**Thanks for the review! Sorry if there were delays in the making of this story, I'm busy with my universities exams and all. I'm also working on a story in Naruto and Eyeshield 21, so I kind a have my fingers full.**

**Oh and I don't actually celebrate Chinese New Year (if anyone wondering), it's just that I'll have a LONG holiday starting from that date (just a week), so I can update! Yea!**

**I found myself bored to death writing this chap and I have no idea why. So, just bear with me. **

**Here we go…

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 2 – Into the Darkness

_Drip_

_Drip_

Kai stared in horror as the pool of yellowish-liquid got bigger and spreading. The front part of the car was in smoke and it was just a matter of time before the black limo burst into flames.

He had to act – fast.

He ignored the fact that his whole body ached and positioned himself at the car door. He kicked hard. It took more than 3 kicks but it done the job. The finally cracked open slightly.

He turned to the blonde driver.

"Ivan! Wake up!"

The middle age driver didn't move. He was out completely. Bruises were clearly seen at his face, results from the exploding airbag.

With all his might, Kai perked his body into the driver's space and slid his arm under the man's armpit. He grabbed hold and pulled Ivan into the passenger's back seat.

He pushed the slightly open car door with his shoulder, and dragged both him and his driver out.

They managed to move away a couple of steps before the whole thing explode, sending both of them almost flying in the air.

Both of them landed on the cold, white snow.

* * *

"What do you mean Tala's missing?!!" Hillary blurted out in front of Tyson's face.

"Chill Hillary, I really don't know! Maybe it was nothing, maybe he went for a vacation and forgot to tell anyone or something" Tyson replied, reaching for the pancakes.

Hillary caught his reaching hand. A death glare landed on him. "You're not getting any food until you tell me what happen…" she threatened.

"Okay, okay…"

She let his hand go

"Mr. Dickinson called just now; he called and asked for Kai. So I said he had already gone to the airport." He grabbed a bite at the pancake

Hillary took a sip at her hot chocolate. Eyes still at Tyson.

"And?"

"And…" Tyson continued, while chewing his breakfast. "Mr. Dickinson just said that he needs to talk to Kai, wanted to ask either Kai had heard anything about Tala, because he had lost contact of Tala for about a week or so"

"He just hung up after that?"

"He said never mind, maybe it was nothing and told us not to worry" Tyson ended his story.

Hillary only watched Tyson continue his eating spree. She then stared at the food in front of her.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tyson said, after realized that his plate was empty.

"No, go on… help yourself" she pushed her plate towards the blue-haired blader.

"Are you okay Hillary?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She said with a faint smile. She felt something was definitely wrong.

She was worried; about Kai.

* * *

Sirens of ambulances and gasping from many people came into Kai's ears. He felt his head; it was wrapped with white cloth – a bandage? His whole body still in a lot of pain, and he could figure that there will be a lot of bruises all over his body.

He got a clear view on where he was; in an ambulance.

Now he remembered.

The back of the ambulance's double-doors were open, revealing that not far from him, he could see black smokes making their way up towards the snowy sky. The limo looked like a completely squashed piece of cake with flames coming out of it.

He tried to get up from where he assumed to be a stretcher, but a voice stopped him.

"I won't do that if I was you"

He turned to the voice – which happened to hurt a lot. His eyes widened in shock.

A red-haired boy with clear blue eyes smiled cockily at him

"Tala?"

"Shh… quiet!"

"What?"

"I said quiet! You're deaf?"

"What the…"

Tala's palm sealed Kai's mouth. "Shh!!! Sit tight."

Kai tried to struggle but then he realized that one of Tala's fingers on his mouth was pointing to one specific direction.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

A man – tall, green evil eyes, purple hair.

Boris Balkov

Well, at least he thought that was Boris. It looked exactly liked him, but somehow different. He was in a long coat, with a set of oval-shaped glasses and a moustache. He was near the accident scene, talking to a uniform officer.

Tala loosened his grip to let Kai talk. "Wait, that's really Boris right?" he looked hard into Tala. Tala gave a small smirk.

"I guess the news that I've been missing haven't reached you yet."

"Missing?"

"We got no time to chit-chat. Time to go. I know it hurts, and it _will _hurt more if we you don't escape now."

"What do you mean escape? I've never been caught in the first place ", Kai remarked coldly

"Look, that's really Boris! Ya, I know, he's the crazy criminal mastermind. But somehow, he managed to deceive the whole police squad into believing that he's not! Only we actually recognized him and nobody believed me! Come on, LET'S GO!"

Kai saved his questions for later and urged his brain to stop thinking about the pain while he tried to get out from the stretcher.

"Great, you just asked me to stay put, but then you suddenly said that I need to run away for my life. I'm so grateful…" Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I changed my mind a lot" another smirk came from the red-haired Russian. ", Come on, don't let him or any of these people sees you"

Both of them jumped quietly out of the ambulance. Kai shivered slightly as his feet took a stand in the deep snow. The area was filled with lots of people, mainly Russian which happened to be fire fighters and paramedics. The flame from the burning car still wasn't out and the fire fighters seemed to be having a problem with it. Both teenagers ran quietly behind any vehicle they could find, and disappeared into the forest by the road.

It was snowing and Kai was thankful for the paramedic's jacket that he just realized he was wearing. The cold had made him forget about his aching limbs.

"Okay Tala, we're far enough. Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Kai finally stopped running, panting for breath.

Tala too stop running, his breathing slightly heavy. He turned to face his ex-team mate.

"I'm sure you knew that over there just now wasn't an accident?"

"I think I'm smart enough to figure that out, Tala." Kai gave his usual smirk. There's no way Ivan was careless in driving.

Then something struck Kai.

"Wait, Ivan!"

"What? Your driver a.k.a butler? Since when do _you_ care about someone?" Tala asked with an ignorant tone.

Kai gave a killer's stare with his crimson eyes. "Shut up"

Tala raised a hand. "He's gonna be fine. Boris got no use of him, so he's probably been taken to the hospital to get medical treatment. I saw him in an ambulance when you passed out. He's strong for an old guy."

Kai sighed in relief. Apart from his lonely behaviour, that certain 50-year old meant a lot in his life; his childhood life. Ivan and his family had been the one that took care of him; the one that was there for him in both good and bad times. Besides, he knew Mrs. Dorcovich will kill him if something happen to her husband.

"So, what now? What Boris wants? Revenge?"

"I guessed so. BEGA was shut down. And _you_ destroyed his beloved abbey. He's pissed; at us."

Kai stared at Tala. He had his arms crossed in his usual style.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Spencer, Brian and Ian are fine. They're with me." Tala answered.

Kai ponders at this new incident. Boris was a crazy mastermind alright, and as far as he remembered, his life at the abbey was a living nightmare because of Boris. Bruises and cuts are like snacks for the kids in the abbey. But this time, Kai knew he was going to deliver more than bruises and cuts. This time was different.

Kai made no sound or movement, leaving Tala curious.

"What are you thinking, Kai?"

Kai stared at the snow.

"I guessed Hillary was right", he gave a sad smile.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Awww…. Both Kai and Tala seemed safe and sound…. But they're not gonna be.. (laugh evilly)

Sorry if this was not good enough. I'm kinda short in time and….. time.


	4. The Awaiting Darkness

**Disclaimer: How I really, really wish it would be mine…. T.T**

**Heya guys! Yup, new chapter! I again want to thank all my dear reviewers! Hahaha… thank you!**

**I'm gonna say this story is gonna be long… hmm… maybe up to 10+ chapters… wow, that's long. Oh well, I'll keep writing if you guys keep supporting me! And here we go…**

**This chapter is quite boring, that's why I'm actually working on the next chapter write now!!! -head swirling in confusion-

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 3 – The Awaiting Darkness

She couldn't sleep that night. She switched her position more than a hundred times before she actually realized that she was not dreaming, but widely awake. She sat under her blanket in the darkness of her room and thought of the only person that managed to occupy her mind more than ever.

_Wonder what's he doing? How was his flight? Had he arrived at Russia by now?_ Typical question. But that's not what in her mind right now.

She didn't think something was wrong, she _knew _something was wrong; definitely wrong. For somewhat obvious reason, she could only imagined bad things happening to Kai as each minute flies.

_I mean Tala's been missing… that must be bad! He won't just disappear like that… _her mind raced on the apparent facts.

Hilary had seen Kai in his worst, so it was not hard picturing him all covered in blood – which made her want to vomit all her insides out.

She'd seen Boris before, when BEGA suddenly appeared out of the blue. Even for the first impression, she didn't like the sight of him. And from Tyson, Max and Ray, she came upon to know who Boris was in Kai's sorrowful life. From them also she knew about the incidents that happened the year before she came into the picture; the abbey, Black Dranzer, everything – not to forget Kai's grandfather, Voltaire.

The team didn't know what happened between Kai and his grandfather or anything about his parents for that matter. Even after weeks with him, she was still in a blur about Kai's past. Hilary can't figure out what kind of grandfather would put his own grandchild in some worn-out abbey, just so he could conquer the world. She couldn't even visualize what kind of childhood did Kai had. What had he endured till he became such a troubled soul?

Both Voltaire and Boris went missing after the fight between Tyson and Tala, and many assumed that both of them were probably dead. But Boris showed up a year later with BEGA, announcing that he had nothing to with Biovolt anymore, pretending to be good but unsurprisingly not in the first place. He went into refuge again after Brooklyn's lost and BEGA was shut down. In the meantime, the whereabouts of Voltaire was still unknown.

So, with 2 criminal masterminds running loose, who wouldn't be worried?

She shook her head and got out of bed and then her room. Heading for the kitchen, she hoped to fell asleep after a glass of cold water.

* * *

Kai twitched again. The bruises from the crash that happen to be all over his body started to ache – which was very annoying when you're actually running for your life. 

He thought of Hilary as each step he took brought pain to many muscles in his body.

_I guess she was right_

He gave a 'hn' at his thought. Tala who was in front slightly looked behind him, just able to guess what might be circling in his friend's mind – well, not that he cared, just curious.

"You mention Hilary just now… it's the brown-haired girl right? The one with you guys since last year?" Tala just had to ask.

Kai snapped to reality at the question. He didn't answer.

"It surprises me that you even talked to a girl" Tala sneered.

Kai delivered one of his accustomed death glares. Tala could swear he blushed.

"Hn"

Tala smiled in triumph. "You liked her, don't you?"

"You've gotta be kidding"

"Haha- "

Kai cut Tala's laugh. "Are we there yet?"

Tala just can't stop himself from laughing. His voice trembled as he tried to hold back the laughter "Just a couple more steps… in front here"

The sky was getting dark. They finally got out of the woods and came across a small road leading to quite a large mansion. It gave the impression of being at least a century old, but still can be lived in. there was a huge grass field in front of it, presumably to be the garden but mostly covered in thick snow. The 2 boys made their way into the deep snow towards the door into the mansion. The whole place was surrounded with rows of trees, with only the small road before as the only way to the outside world.

"Tala, I didn't know you had a mansion here"

"It's a family heritage. People rarely come here. They think it's haunted"

"People are just stupid"

Tala smirked at Kai's remark. He agreed with him. There's no such thing as ghosts. The Blitzkrieg Boys had stayed or hid to be exact, in Tala's 'haunted mansion' for almost a week now, there was nothing wrong.

The red-headed slipped what looked like a century old key into the lock and the door open with a slight 'click' sound. Both boys entered the well polished mansion cautiously. Tala immediately called out for the others, and got a reply indicating that they were at the living room.

Kai walked slowly behind Tala as they approached the living room, hand crossed in his usual way. The Blitzkrieg Boys didn't seem shocked to have him showed up. He then knew why

It was Spencer that brought the matter up.

"Dude, you're on TV" he announced while pointing to the television in front of them.

* * *

Like any other weekends, Hilary would be in Tyson's dojo – to check up on his training. Moreover, with Kai back in Russia, there was more excuse for the navy-haired blader to lie around, doing something other than training. 

She found him in the dining room, barely awake. He was chewing his toast. Kenny was there too to greet Hilary and offer her to join them for breakfast. She said no to the breakfast but still took a seat at the table, opposite Tyson. Kenny realized the dark shadows under her ruby eyes.

"Hilary, you didn't sleep well last night?"

She didn't reply but smiled at Kenny's question. She nodded but claimed that it was nothing.

"I'm sure she's worried about Kai…" Tyson suddenly teased her.

She blushed. Kenny has absolutely no idea what Tyson was talking about.

"Tyson, you say one more word, I'll snap your head off!" she threatened.

Unfortunately, Tyson didn't see what lay ahead of him "You know chief, she freaked out yesterday when Mr. Dickinson called saying that Tala was missing. She thought that Kai may be in danger because of this or something. For all I know, he could be enjoying a nice Jacuzzi right now. You should see her face – "

"TYSON!" she slammed her hands on the table, giving the boys the shock of their life.

"Hil, chill!"

"You want me to chill, chief? Oh, I'll chill – "she circled the table, heading for Tyson. She was gonna give the boy a piece of her mind.

"Okay Hil, I'm sorry!" Tyson held both hands into the air, surrendering.

Hilary stopped. She then sighed.

"Look, I'm worried enough." Her eyes hollowed. "You don't have to make it worst."

There was a smudge of guilt on Tyson's face.

"Look, Kai's tough as steel. Even if he _is _in such danger, he's gonna be alright and he'll let us know. We're his friends, remember?" Tyson tried to comfort her.

She gave a faint smile "I guess so…"

"Hey little dudes! You would wanna see this" suddenly Tyson's grandfather called them form the living room. They rushed to see what was so interesting till it had caught the old man. He urged them to stare at the television's screen, which was showing the morning news. There was the daily news reporter delivering the news;

"Now for World News. Russia, an accident involving the heir of the famous billionaire, Kai Hiwatari occurred last night, local time. The details and the cause for the accident were not yet to be known…"

Hilary felt as if her heart had stopped. There, at the top corner of the screen, was Kai's picture along with another picture of an old man, his driver maybe. The rest of the screen showed the accident scene. She stared in horror at the crushed limo, as black smokes coming out of it. Images of Kai trapped inside the car, in the pool of blood haunted her. She tried hard to find any sign of the slate-haired blader at the scene. She needed to know if he was safe, if he was at least alive

"Dammit! They didn't report what happened to him! What's with the news nowadays!!??" Tyson cursed as the news switched. He looked down towards Kenny who seemed to be looking for someone. "What's the matter, chief?"

"Tyson, where's Hilary?"

* * *

She ran away from the dojo. She didn't know where to go. She just kept running. She had no idea why, but she just ran. 

After a couple of minutes, her body finally rejected her brain's orders and she stopped. Breathing heavily, she could feel her heart beats fast. It was so fast that she can even hear the beats loud and clear. Her legs were shaking from the running and from the fear. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

What if he's dead?

The news didn't say how his condition was. She silently cursed the damn news for not delivering the news clearly. She began to walk slowly, still heading no where. She then arrived at a bridge and realized it was where Kai and Tyson first met.

Tyson had told her about the match situated not far from the bridge. Kai was the leader of Blade Sharks back then. It was their first confrontation ever.

She glanced below and saw a couple of kids beybattle each other. The picture of young Kai and Tyson battling there came flooding her worried vision. She was not with them yet at that time, but Tyson practically told everything to her. Without noticing, she smiled at their foolish rivalry. She wiped the tears that started to fall.

For all the weeks Kai been staying at Tyson's dojo, most of the time was spent crossing his arms, closed his eyes while leaning somewhere that won't fall. But there were more time that he spent with her than with Tyson and Kenny. She somewhat surprised by this, but yes, he did said more than a sentence everyday.

_"Haha! This battle will be mine!" a small boy shouted. He really, really, REALLY hold a huge resemblance to a monkey; Daichi. He was jumping up and down, annoying the guy he was battling with._

_"Don't count on it kid," Tyson replied with a smirk. "Dragoon! Kick that little monkey's butt!"_

_A sapphire blue glow appeared within Tyson's bit chip. Exactly like a hologram, the image of a blue dragon was seen, roaring proudly. Tyson's beyblade spun faster, following the rhythm of his next attack._

_Daichi growled and he too called upon his bit beast._

_Just steps away from the battle, was Kai, leaning against the tree – arms crossed and eyes closed, of course. He didn't show any interest in the match or what so ever._

_"Hey Kai" a voice greeted him_

_He opened his eyes and saw the brunette staring at him_

_"Hey" he replied with his steel cold voice_

_Hilary smiled. At least it was not a 'Hn'. She saw no danger in starting a conversation. "What are you doing here?"_

_Kai's eyes were back as they were before. "Its better here than with them"_

_She didn't say anything more, but remained beside his tall figure in silence. It was a couple of seconds of staring at Tyson and Daichi before she continued, "Thank you"_

_His eyes opened again. He realized that it was for him. "What for?"_

_Her smile grew softer. She could see his eyes widened a bit. "For actually answering the question" It was a privilege to have the Great Kai to answer one of your normal questions._

_He smirked. "Hn."_

She dug inside her trousers' pocket and took her cell phone out. She searched for Kai's number and pressed the 'Call' button.

She quietly prayed for him to answer as she heard the beeps. There were a couple of beeps then it stopped.

"Kai!"

* * *

"Well, at least they didn't realize you're missing" Bryan said, switching the television off. 

Kai disagreed. "That would be fairly impossible"

"Yeah, there should be at least _someone_ that noticed the 16 years old billionaire had suddenly gone missing from inside the ambulance" Tala added. "There must be a reason why Kai's disappearance was not known to the press"

All of them changed glances at each other. Only one name came to their mind; Boris.

"Are you _really _sure it was him?" Ian asked. "I mean, he could have been dead all this time."

"I'm not blind. I know what I saw. And I saw that same evil in his eyes." Spencer confirmed. The sight of Boris sometimes brought shivers down his spine.

The discussion continued when suddenly Kai felt something vibrate from inside his pockets.

He answered the phone call even before he could see who it was; half of him hoping for it to be Hilary.

"Hello?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hahaha… just thought I should ended it right there. Made a little suspense out of it. So, if I get enough reviews, I maybe posting the next chapter by the end of next week. Thank you!


	5. Trapped in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: Hmm… should I say this out loud on each chapter??**

**Hullo!!!! (Annoyingly happy) haha! I'm just kind a in a happy mood today – except for the fact that I may be having another fever!! Anyways, here's the new chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I did get the average amount of reviews for each chapter… kekeke.. I was just playing with you guys, even without enough reviews, I'm gonna post the new chapter anyway. But then, this is NOT an excuse for not reviewing! I need to know what I do wrong.**

**For example, this chapter just have a lot of dialogues, crappy words, stupid chapter I guess… Sometimes even in a happy mood, it's just hard to write when your sick… - sneeze – **

**And yes, Boris in here sounded crazy and funny – well that's because he is crazy now… okay, I'll keep quiet now**

**Kay12693, I want that cookie! hahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 4 – Trapped in the Darkness

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?!" Kai raised the tone of his voice, slightly annoyed. He clenched tight at his phone.

Seconds flew by before a harsh voice appeared.

"_Hello… Kai_"

Kai's face went white – horror stricken.

* * *

"Kai!" 

"_Sorry, but the number you have dialled cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later"_

Her heart dropped hearing the reply from the operator. She ended the call.

She frowned. She felt as if she would smash the damn cell phone onto the ground and break it into pieces of metal. Frustration took over her face and her cheeks transformed from chocolate to cherry. **(A/N: Sorry, I was hungry)** She was experiencing an outburst; the feeling where you just want to scream and let all the aggravation out.

Unfortunately, she did screamed, but in agony as she felt a sharp pain at the tip of her spine and saw the world gone into circles, before dropped to the ground, her cell phone slithered from her grip.

In her such high irritation, she never did noticed the black van approaching behind her, the same black van that then took her unconscious body away.

* * *

"Y-you! Want do you want?!" Kai asked in full outburst of anger, with a little shade of fear. 

"_Ahh… I see you recognised my voice…"_

Kai grunted and looked at Tala – Kai's facial expression immediately alerted Tala about who the caller was.

"It's Boris…" Tala muttered under his breath.

Kai turned away from the rest of the anxious Blitzkrieg Boys and walked away a few steps to have some privacy.

"Spill it. What do you want?!" he asked again, nearly shouting as he arrived at one corner near the window.

"_My, my, it seemed that you're still hot-tempered as before…"_ came the voice from the other line.

"Get on with you point, Boris!!"

"_Now, you wouldn't want 'the girl' to get hurt, do you??"_ a short cynical laughter followed the remark.

Kai's eyes widened in terror – he cut the call and dialled another number.

* * *

"Oh man, where in the world is she?!" Tyson asked himself. He and Kenny were now running around the neighbourhood looking for Hilary. "It's very irresponsible of her to just vanish! We went to her house and her mom said she never came back! She's making me worried!" 

"Come on, let's head over to the bridge. Maybe some kids' beyblading there might saw her passed by or something." Kenny suggested

They arrived at one end of the bridge. Kenny saw a few kids down near the river and went down to ask them if they saw Hilary.

Tyson decided to continue the search but found something else, glittered by the morning light.

"Chief! I think I have something here!"

Kenny uttered a word of thanks and ran towards Tyson. A look of shock was on the short boy's face when he saw what was in Tyson's gloved hands.

"That's Hilary's phone!"

Just at that moment, the phone rang. Tyson answered it.

"Hello?"

"_HILARY!!!!"_ a deafening shout came from the phone's speaker.

"Kai??"

"_Tyson? Wha – where the heck is Hilary?!!!"_

"What? Why are you callin – "

"_TYSON! WHERE IS SHE!!!??"_ the cold voice exploded

"We don't know! We're practically looking for her – "

"_Tut….."_

"Hey Kai? Kai! Damn it! He ended the call!" Tyson yelled in annoyance. He kept shouting but only got one straight tone as a reply.

"Emm… Tyson?"

"What is it chief!!!???" he released his anger to Kenny. Kenny tipped back a few steps.

"The kids there said that they did saw a brown-haired girl here at the bridge a while ago. She was trying to make a phone call. They said then a black van just showed up. They didn't pay much attention, but they didn't see the girl after that... so, I'm just thinking that maybe…"

"Wh – what are you trying to say here chief?" Tyson's anger was completely gone, replaced by worries.

"I think Hilary's been kidnapped!"

* * *

"ARGHHH!!!" 

A hole with the size of a fist emerged from the wall. Blood trickled out from Kai's left knuckles.

"Kai, calm down man" Tala said, trying to console his friend

"He got her… darn it, Boris got her!!!" the stoic person growled in his deep cold tone. His well-built figure was facing the wall; his left fist was now leaving the wall's surface and descending to his side while the other hand was still gripping his phone, tight. His head was dropped down, hidden inside the crumple of his scarf, his eyes covered by the bangs of his silver-bluish hair.

The phone vibrated again.

He raised his hand, looking at the phone, knowing who the caller was. He pushed the button, and slowly raised the phone to his ear.

"_So, you've checked on your 'girlfriend'?"_ Boris's voiced poked into Kai's eardrums. _"Satisfied, Kai?"_

There was a short pause in the conversation from Kai. He scrunched his open fist tighter, forcing more blood to ooze out from the punch wound. "What do you want, Boris?"

"_Now, that sounded more polite."_ A chuckle came from the man_. "I would like you to… surrender."_

"What – "

CLASH

The sound came from the window where Kai was standing exactly beside to. Something cylinder- like object flew in with the shattered of the tinted glass. Broken tips of glasses were flying, some almost cut through Kai's flesh. Seconds later, the next two windows in the very same row suffered the same fate; more incoming foreign object into the mansion.

"What the?" a gasp came from Kai as smokes started to sweep across the room, obviously coming from the mysterious object that just soared in. "Smoke bombs…" he covered the lower part of his face with his scarf, trying not to inhale any of the gas.

"Darn! They found us! You guys! Run NOW!!" Tala's voice broke the shock. Kai could see the image of the red-head disappearing as the greenish coloured gas started to cover the whole space, blinding him to the surrounding. Coughs were heard along the way.

It was not long before there was a tight sensation on his mouth and his upper body and he felt his whole body was lifted and pulled away.

* * *

Tyson and Kenny came bursting into the dojo, making Max and Ray that just arrived jumped off their seats. 

"What's with the sudden burst, Tyson?" Ray, the Chinese dark-haired asked.

Max, the American-born blonde with such a sweet smile looked at them in his cute confuse face. "Yeah guys, what's going on?"

"I need to call Mr. Dickenson now!" Ignoring the two identical questions that were thrown at him, Tyson made his way to the telephone. He picked up the receiver and started to push the small round buttons that has numbers in it.

Figuring that he won't get any answers from the round boy, Ray turned to Kenny. "So, chief, you're gonna tell us what happened?"

An annoyed mumbled came from Tyson. Mr. Dickinson was a hard man to reach, adding that the news said that he was now currently working on a new project in the beyblade industry.

The computer maniac seemed to hesitate. "Uh… we think Hilary's been kidnapped!" Kenny finally exclaimed.

Both Ray and Max jumped off their seats for the second time of the day.

* * *

It had four blank walls, a table and a chair right in the middle. The interrogation room was around 10 squared feet, no windows, one door and only a table lamp as the dim source of light. 

Kai had both of hands on the table, his left one was still bleeding. All he could remember was the smoke bomb and he was dragged out by one of the officers and finally was put in here. He didn't know what happened to the others, but he assumed that they were caught too. He waited for someone whom he knew will be coming in any minute now.

Suddenly, the door knob twisted and 2 men entered that made Kai growled in a murderous pitch. It was, with no doubt Boris-in-disguise and one man in a uniform that he thought looked familiar. It then occurred to him that the muscular, moustached man was the one that drew him out of the smoking mansion.

Boris was still in his 'outfit' as Kai seen earlier, only now with the addition of a file in his hand. Before the door was closed shut, Kai heard a cry of pain from outside, maybe another room – from Tala.

"What did you do to Tala!!??" Kai started to blow up. He jerked from the chair he was sitting, probably trying to launch himself to Boris only to be pinned down against the wall behind him by the man next to Boris. He let out a groan, feeling the stiff pain of his backbone. He was now hanging up in the air, the officer's hand tangled in between his scarf.

"Grr… You'll pay for this Boris!"

"Tsk,tsk. What are talking about young one? I am no Boris"

Kai stared at the purple-haired Russian in complete disgust.

A small chuckle came from Boris. "Now, I'm just doing my job. It looks like that Mr. Ivanov in the next room there had been accused of kidnapping you from the accident scene. He's being 'interrogate' right now."

"What? The police now already start hitting 16-year olds? Hn, maybe – arghh!!" the pressure hardened at Kai's chest. "I see you even beat the victim – ark! " Kai coughed out blood as a blow landed on his stomach.

"Shut up!" the other man ordered Kai. Kai glared at the crew-cut blondie. Kai was now panting for breath.

"Y-you… how did you – "

"Hehe… you can say the world is filled with corrupted cops…" Boris let out another evil laugh of his own. Kai could swear that Boris had totally gone out of his mind.

Blood was slipping out from Kai's mouth, dirtying his white scarf. "Where… where's Hilary?" Kai demanded, trying to speak with the blood in his mouths and the shortage of air.

"Hehehe… don't worry, she's on her way…"

"What – "

Another punch hit his abdomen, this time harder, knocking him unconscious. He fell on the concrete floor, able to hear another howl from Tala, before the door was closed again and darkness finally took over.

* * *

She opened her eyes only to see nothing. It was black, dark. She realized she was sitting in an upright position – where the seat can only occupy one. She tried to raise her hands but was stopped by the cuffs around her wrists that were connected to the arms of her seat. She instantaneously felt the pain at the back of her neck, and probably was bleeding. 

Great, she was tied up, and blindfolded.

She wanted to move but only to twitch at the pain at her neck and decided to stay still instead. She could hear voices but they were distant and slow.

Abruptly, there was a trembling sensation under her seat. Then there was the familiar sick feeling in her stomach and as if her ears were blocked by the air; the same feeling when you're ascending on an elevator. It began to strike her that she was really raising altitude. She gasped.

"Am I on a plane?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yah, I know, so cliché-ish, stupid.. –sigh-

sorry for the short chap... T.T

Next chapter will be a lot on Hilary though, hmm…. I still can think of the outline for the next chapter….

Anyways, thanks for actually reading. - - "


	6. The Surrounding Darkness

**Disclaimer: I think by now everyone knows that I don't own those spinning tops and its characters**

**Here I am again, with the idiotic author's note, saying my thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry, but I can't give you guys personal thanks; I don't have time in my side. Then again, I am grateful for all the reviews. **

**I'm losing my edge (like always), so if you find any mistakes that I mistakenly made, just ignore it and just think of something else… okay, I'll shut up and let you read the real thing.**

**And I must say, you guys can skip this chap but read the A/N below. Because this chap just had a lot of explanation, little appearance of Kai. I warned you.

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 5 – The Surrounding Darkness

Hilary panicked.

_What happened? Where am I? How did I got here? Where am I going? _All these questions popped out inside Hilary's brain, giving its contribution to the more strains of her headache. The plane finally gained balance – giving her a huge relief.

Suddenly, she caught a sound that sounded like a door being slid open – which then followed by a short gasp that almost jolted her off her seat – if she wasn't buckled down of course.

"Damn! She's awake!" the accent sounded weird – like Russian. It was a guess. She knew Kai lived in Russia and she heard him talked in Russian once, so she was quite sure it was a Russian accent.

Another voice acted as a reply, coming from far away. Her ears recognised the voices being both male, except for the second voice being much more deep and the accent was far more perfect than the first one. "Then make her sleep back!" was the reply.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She tilt her body deep into her seat, worried about what would happen to her.

"Who are you!? Let me go!?" she screamed, not even knowing who she was screaming to as she felt her hand being grabbed.

"Shut her up!"

"I'm trying!"

Hilary felt a grip on her lower jaw – an attempt to silence her up.

As a sign of reflex, she bit into anything she managed to dig her teeth in. A scream out of pain was heard.

Her eyes maybe blindfolded, but her ears were not. She knew backup was on the way by the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching closer.

"You idiot! Can't you do a simple thing? She's just 15!"

Hilary was about to let out another scream for help but the words didn't come out. Her head and body felt heavy followed by a high level of dizziness. She went into deep slumber before even realizing the needle that was sticking out of her right arm.

* * *

She didn't know how long she felt asleep. 

She woke up with a headache that won't go away. It was a blur but the blindfold was off. The floor was a little damp and the smell of rust was the main odour in the place. She regained her vision just to find herself in a cell – a prison cell.

There barely was light, so there wasn't much to see. She could do nothing but sit on the floor, waiting, praying, and hoping.

* * *

The Russian was puffing for breath. His red hair was out of place, a couple of strands fell hitting his face continuously as he was dragged into the stone, brick hallway. His feet barely touched the ground, and he can't feel a single sensation from them – there goes his chance of running away. His whole body was limp, every part was aching. He was held in a crucifix style, 2 guys – probably the guards, were holding his arms. 

Tala had no clue where he was, his eyes couldn't open at will. His whole face was in black and blue. He doubted that he can recognise himself. But the smell of the place was familiar; too familiar. It was the smell from a place that he had learned to hate, the place that made him who he was now.

The Abbey

He hissed in pain. '_Damn, I thought Kai destroyed this place'_

"Gosh, this place is really in bad shape, aren't the roof gonna fall or something?" Tala suddenly heard one of the guys dragging him spoke.

"This place was supposed to be demolished, but they didn't completely destroyed the underground part of this place." The other one replied. "The one above ground was toast, though. You've seen it."

"Ya, all turned into dusts."

Tala gave out a curse in his mind. The Abbey was destroyed alright, but not completely destroyed. He figured Kai didn't make sure that the underground part was demolished too. Or maybe he did, but the contractor lied. Either way, Tala felt like killing them both.

"Here, this is the prison cell. There are only a couple of these cells that are still in shape and can be used. Throw the kid in."

"Gosh, why go back to this place? Can't the boss find a new place?" the other groaned and opened the prison cell's bars door.

Tala had a strong urge to smirk thinking that Boris would only use his beloved Abbey for his evil scheme. He however had no time to do anything as he braced himself for the impact that he will get from the floor. He felt his body flew but he did not land on the hard rocky ground. He felt a soft grip at his back instead. Somebody caught him. He tried opening his eyes.

"Tala? Are you okay?"

"You're… Hilary?"

* * *

The blue-eyed teen growled in deep pain. There was nothing he could feel but pain. Bruises are all over his body, some cut at his lip and cheeks, and it felt as if there were thousands of knives keep stabbing him all over his body. Noises from him caught Hilary's attention. 

"Tala, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Boys"

She sat next to Tala, her legs was bent, which she held them close to he chest. Tala laid back against the cold wall, one leg folded and the other was left spread outwards. His breathing was now normal but he still winced at least every 20 seconds.

"What's going on?" Hilary finally asked, her face now buried into he folded hands on her bent legs.

Tala struggled for words. "Something really bad…"

There was a long pause.

It was Tala that broke the silence. "Aren't you gonna ask me about Kai?"

Tala saw Hilary lifted her head up; her eyes were hollow and watery. She looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm sure he's going to be fine" She then turned her vision away from Tala and stared towards the metal, rusty bars a couple of feet in front of them; the bars that separate them from sheer freedom.

The teenage boy now lost his words. From what happened to him, surely Kai would be in no better condition than he is. Tala could feel at least 2 broken ribs, the cuts on his face burned each time he tried to speak. And he was not even sure if he could stand up.

"Look Hilary, I'm not trying to crush your hope or anything…"

But the brunette quickly replied. "I know, seeing you, Kai would also probably be beaten, and maybe worst." She paused. "But… he'll be fine. He'll be alive. I'm sure."

Hilary's fingers were now curled into a fist, and she was slightly shaking, trying to scram all the fearful thoughts out of her.

Tala looked at the girl in surprise. He couldn't believe how calm she was even in such hard time. Tala would let out a small laugh if it didn't hurt like hell.

_'Now I know why Kai cared so much about her'_ he found his thought talking.

The girl realized that Tala was smiling

"Now, why are you smiling at the times like this?" she asked with a fake angry tone, along with her fake smile.

"Nothing"

"Right…"

"Hn."

"Now THAT reminds me of Kai before"

Tala blinked. "Before? What do you mean? He changed?"

A soft smile ran across Hilary's face. "I think, a bit. I get less of that 'Hn' now."

Tala chuckled but only lasted for a while because of the pain. "Haha! The Ice Prince had melted"

Somehow, Hilary too laughed at the Russian boy's remark. But after a while, they were back on earth, worried about the situation that they got themselves stuck into.

"You know, Boris is behind all this"

Hilary narrowed her eyes. She regretted that her worries came true. "H-How? Why didn't the police catch him?"

"Well, it's the police that squashed me into this"

"WHAT?"

Tala smirked. "From what I know, Boris tricked the police squad. And now he's one of them. I don't know how he managed to do that, but I think bribe might play a huge role."

"Police beats up minors?"

"Well, he just managed to trick a small police squad in one small jurisdiction. I guess the chief of police or whoever in charge has no idea what is happening. So maybe this is why he can't keep me long in there, and he brought me here instead. Thank goodness his power in law has its limits or we're goners."

Hilary cussed. "Wha-what does he really want?"

"I guess you know… revenge" Tala winced again. "I still have my beyblade and bitbeast with me. So he's not thinking of conquering the world. And I assure you, he's pretty out of his mind right now. He just…"

Hilary chocked at the thought. "He just wants you dead" Tala nodded slightly.

"Hands off me!!"

The impulsive emergence of the familiar voice was just too hard to ignore. Both Tala and Hilary immediately turned their heads towards the bars. They then saw 3 shadowy figures outside the prison cell; with one struggling between the two. They could guess who the struggling one was.

The prison door creaked open and one got thrown into the cell. Hilary reacted automatically as she did with Tala but Kai hit the ground shoulder first even before Hilary had the chance to grab hold of him. Kai gritted between his teeth, trying to stand the pain.

"Kai!" Hilary called out when she finally got to his side. The slate-haired teen was a little shaky while trying to gain his balance. He raised his head up at her, showing a face filled with relief.

"Hilary"

"Are you okay?" she asked for the 3rd time of the day; helping Kai on the way. She couldn't help but to notice his bloody scarf and how Kai keep pressing his abdomen.

"I'm fine" Kai quickly replied and took a look at Tala. "Hey, you're messed up"

"I'm alive – hey!"

"Sorry kids, reunion time is over" one of the guards that came with Kai suddenly spoke. He grabbed hold of the lifeless body of Tala and practically pulled Tala outside using one hand. Tala almost screamed.

Kai jumped straight towards both men as they were at the prison door but got knocked back into the cell; his body flew towards one corner of the cell. He rumbled as his back met again with the hard wall.

Hilary froze at what was happening; which was so fast for her. As soon as she snapped out of trance, she found out Tala was gone while Kai was lying back against the wall at the left corner of the cell. He was coughing more blood. The sight of Kai's blood horrified her. She crawled to him.

"K-Kai…" she asked, wobbly with her words.

"I'm fine, Hilary"

She couldn't protest. There was nothing she could do. It was now her time to curse at her own helplessness. She held back the tears that were building up.

"W-what should we do now?"

There was a long silence from Kai. He had his eyes close. He then shook his head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE – MUST READ!

Okay, I just want a brief rating because I'm thinking of a new story. If you guys ever had the urge to read my other 2 stories, you guys will know that the writing in those stories were a little bit more complex. In beyblade, I like to keep it short and simple so I can actually have fun with it. So I need you guys to rate out of 10

---My writing style for this story

---The plot of this story

And yes, I don't mind flames, I can practically handle everything, but I must warn you though, I won't give up without a fight.

And good news, there will be a kaihil moment next chap!


	7. The Forgotten Darkness

**Disclaimer: So that I won't get sued, let's keep saying that I do not own it.**

**Hmm… I was extremely shock to read all the ratings!!! Because if I would want to rate myself, I would give me a 5 in writing style and maybe a 6 for plot… (Yup, cliché-ish, I know. - - ") But then, I really really had fun writing this and thank you (100x) for supporting! **

**Like I said in last chapter, here's a KaiHil moment. Finally huh? I know there's nothing extravagant in my story, and I think it would be a long time before I get to kissing, well, this is my style (because I think there's no point in rushing). **

**Since I'm NOT quite a romantic kind of person, I tend to not go deep into their feelings, so sorry if this was not quite satisfying.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to ALL the reviewers, especially the ones who practically reviewed every single chapter!!?? Oh, and yes, this also means you, Greg (not real name).**

**Okay, I'll zip my mouth and let's move on!!!!

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 6 – The Forgotten Darkness

Hilary's trembling hand wiped the blood dripping from Kai's chin with a handkerchief.

"Thanks, I'm fine"

"You're coughing out blood. How can you be fine? You could have internal bleeding for all I know!" Hilary nearly screamed. Her face had worries written all over and her eyes were dark with fear. She was on her knees in front of Kai, whom was not moving, half his face in his now almost red scarf. She laid her hands (or fists), on her knees and she stared at them. She suddenly felt a sudden chill so she hugged herself. She was afraid.

Afraid for Kai. Afraid for Tala. Afraid for her own self.

Never had she felt more scared in her life. The coldness of fear entered her core. She froze in unfathomable horror.

Kai looked in despair at the sight in front of his bare eyes. It killed him; as if his life was seized out of him to see Hilary drowned in her fear. It hurt him more than any other bruises of wounds Boris or anyone can give. He decided to do something about this as he slowly and carefully slid his bruised right hand in his trousers pocket.

"It's going to be okay. Tala will be okay." Kai lied

Hilary looked at him with wet eyes, making the pain more unbearable for Kai. She tried her best to smile.

"Here… take this" Kai took Hilary's right hand into his left hand, and put something in her hand with his right hand. She felt his cold hand on hers but was cut by a warm sensation from an object which was now in her possession.

She was surprised where the warmth was radiating from. "Dranzer?" she looked at Kai, for answers.

"Dranzer was there when I need her the most. And I think you need her now more than I do"

Hilary was speechless. It was fairly impossible to have a beyblade to help you when you're down but this one did. Her depressed face softened. She held the beyblade firm in both hands and held it closed to her chest with her eyes close, feeling every tenderness and comfort it can offer. The blade looked as if it was shining, and for a moment there, Hilary could feel as if the phoenix's soft feathers were around her, gently jostling against her skin, providing pure calmness. Alongside, a soft tune was heard from the majestic bird; a lullaby from heaven. The frostiness surrounding her heart was gone, just like that.

It gave Kai so much relief that he was sure that all the burden of life was lifted from her shoulders. Seeing Hilary finally smiling even made him smile without knowing.

"Thank you." Hilary murmured, opening her eyes.

Kai smiled at her. He then found the blue beyblade back in his hand. "Hey, you can keep it with you for a while if you need to"

The cheery smile that Kai thought only belong to Hilary was on her face. "Nope, I don't need it"

Kai still had a smile on his face, his cerise eyes now shifted towards his beyblade. A warm feeling swept into him seeing the spirit of phoenix inside it.

He suddenly was dragged into his own pool of memories.

"My mum gave it to me" the words came out from his mouth unintentionally. Hilary was taken back by the unexpected remark from Kai. She never knew anything about Kai's family or his life, and the declaration from Kai obviously caught her attention.

There was a long stare from Kai towards Dranzer.

A sad expression suddenly appeared on Kai's face. More memories kept entering the sanity of his mind. "She said it was a gift from my dad." Kai hung his head low; the past had now taken over him. The grip on his beyblade suddenly got tighter; the sharp edges of the blade almost pierced through his flesh.

Hilary was stumped. "Kai… your hand. Stop."

The concerned advice was ignored by Kai as now he was swirling in anger and misery. "All was lost… It was all because of him" he spoke again, now in low, deep avenging voice.

"Kai? Do you mean Boris?"

Kai shook his head slowly, with such gloom. The wound on his right hand was now being added with another one; as the sharp point finally cut into his skin and blood slowly leaking out from his palm. Hilary instantly grabbed his hard hand, trying to unlock his fingers, but was failing all the way. His grip was way too strong. Hilary in all of a sudden understood who Kai was talking about.

"You meant your grandfather, did you?"

There was no answer; Hilary took it as a yes.

Kai's face was now completely hidden behind his fallen hair. The muscles at his fingers contracted more and more, forcing more and more red gooey out. Hilary began to get more panic. She never thought Kai would act like this. But yet she knew, Kai was now missing in his thought; he had loose all possible means of self-control.

He was trapped in his own past.

For the first time ever in his life, he let his history to gain conquer. At one point, he didn't care anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. He had spent almost all his life following orders from a man whom he didn't even like. It was a life that not a single child in this world should ever have; filled with sorrow, grief, betrayal… death. Kai would not reminiscent about his awful childhood before, but now he was. He thought of how unlucky he was, how he deserved a better life, how would it be like for him if his parents were still alive.

Then he thought of Hilary.

It was his fault that she was here. It was his fault that she was scared to death. It was his fault that she had to go through this. It was his entire fault too if something bad ever happen to her.

Everything was his fault.

"Kai!"

The caring yet alarming voice of Hilary woke him up a bit. He finally came to his senses but he was still avoiding her eyes, as he kept on staring on his beyblade in his bleeding hand. He didn't realize about the blood, nor the pain.

_It didn't hurt at all…_

"Kai… please, let go…" Hilary begged in desperation while trying to unfold his fingers again. This time, it worked and Dranzer fell on the ground. Hilary pushed her handkerchief into the wound, wrapping it around Kai's palm, stopping the bleeding. Kai however, now remained emotionless and limp.

She gazed at him with her ruby eyes showing empathy. She could see that the rage that was in Kai just now disappeared, leaving nothing. Kai was now… nothing, in a total blank – soulless would fairly described best of his condition now. The flame that often burned in his eyes were off, his eyes were dark, lost.

She wanted to repay him for what he had done to her before. She wanted to pull him out of the black hole.

She trailed her hands on the side of his face, as if forcing him to look at her. Her fingers fell upon the bandage around Kai's head that he got from the crash. She then spoke.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kai lowered her head more, trying not to answer, trying to avoid the question. But before he knew it, his heart was against everything his mind was planning and the truth was unbound, little by little.

* * *

_It was a normal day for Susumu Hiwatari. He sneaked into the one room unoccupied on the 10th floor of Hiwatari Enterprise. There he found a boy at the age of around 9. The boy turned towards him at the sound of the door being swung open._

_"Dad!" he called, running to his father's side._

_Susumu patted his son's head, the boy's silver-bluish hair was smooth beneath his hand. He gave a wide smile. "Hello Kai. You're ready?"_

_The boy was anxious but nodded excitedly._

_"Okay, this one here is the new one I've engineered. It's still experimental, so be careful with it." He stated and passed what it seemed to be a small grey beyblade to his son's strong hands. Kai's face was lighted with anticipation. The boy went to a dish just nearby and took out a launcher. _

_Both father and son chanted together, "3… 2… 1…."_

_"LET IT RIP!!!"_

_Even before the blade hit the centre of the dish, the room was suddenly being barged in._

_"SUSUMU!!!"_

_Kai turned towards the door just to see his anger-filled grandfather._

_"Both of you… in my office NOW…." The order was short but firm and the middle-age man walked away towards his office._

_Kai's father looked at him, and gave a faint smile; assuring him that this thing will turn out fine. Kai made a sad childish expression, saying that he thought otherwise.

* * *

_

_They entered the huge and sophisticatedly – decorated office. Kai trailed behind his dad, staying as close as possible. He caught the sight of a pale woman with bright red eyes in the office, not far beside his grandfather's desk. He scurried to his mother, and grabbed a fold of her dress as he reached her side. A soft smile was the reply for her only son._

_His father stood in front of his grandfather's mahogany desk. The head of the Hiwatari Enterprise didn't look so happy. As the matter of fact, when Kai thought about it, his grandfather was never that happy of a person. Expecting what will come next, Kai stood behind her mother. The young woman sensed her child's fear and tucked him closer, her hand behind his back._

_"I ASKED YOU TO WORK, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO??? PLAYING WITH SOME CHILD TOYS??!!" the old man shouted to his son. Kai closed his crimson eyes._

_"Father, I…" _

_"No excuses Susumu! I don't need an heir like this!"_

_The young man's eyes widened. "Father…" _

_"You have to make a choice now, your pesky toys or the position as an heir in the Hiwatari Enterprise…"_

_Kai was shocked at what his grandfather had said. He looked up at his mother. His mother smiled to comfort her son; the only thing she could do._

_"Are you serious, father?" Susumu asked_

_"You think I'm joking??!!!"_

_Susumu shut his eyes tight. He then looked at his wife, who was helpless in the position. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't say anything; it was not her place to say a word. He blamed himself for bringing her into the Hiwatari family. His wife just gave her usual smile – a smile of support in any choice that he made. He sighed deeply._

_"I'm sorry father, but I can't go with your way anymore… my dream – my dream is to make all the kids happy using beyblades."_

_Voltaire looked at his son, surprised. His face went red with another anger. "Fine! Now get your face out of my sight! GO!!!"

* * *

_

Hilary kept her look on Kai, who was still staring the floor. She had withdrawn her hand from his face.

"Your dad…"

Kai gave a lazy nod. She could hardly guess what he was thinking, "He left me and my mum. Voltaire didn't let him take me and my mum along with him… that bastard."

"Kai…" Hilary didn't know what more to say.

"A couple of months later, Voltaire met Boris, promising him what beyblade could offer for him. He sent me straight into the abbey… Voltaire was then covering all the expenses in Boris's little work" Kai paused. "It kind a like his way to piss my dad off. Show what beyblade had got him, or his son into"

Kai paused again. He remembered how his mum kept begging and kneeling at Voltaire's feet. She cried all night after he was sent away. Her sickly body got sicker; she refused to eat anything for days, refused to talk with anyone. She wept in misery each night, drying all the tears she had. Her husband had left her, and now his son was taken away from her.

"I hated beyblade because of that…. I didn't want to, never wanted to even touch those spinning tops… but there wasn't much choice in the abbey"

Hilary gulped. She knew Kai was tortured.

"I swore that I'll destroy every beyblade I could find. And when I found Black Dranzer a couple of months later; the power attracted my child self… how I thought it will be a perfect revenge for my grandfather if that beyblade was destroyed. But my plan was backfired…"

Kai stopped as the sight of that day came back to him.

"I was absorbed by its power. And it was undeniable that the power was far too strong. I launched the beyblade before I even realized that I was holding it… and the power outburst sent me flying across the room. The whole lab was destroyed by its power. I lost my memory about that day or any day in the abbey because of that. Voltaire was grateful somehow and sent me back home to my mum"

Kai shrunk himself. "She was… in a bad condition when I got home"

Hilary's face saddened. Her watery eyes came back.

"She was thinner than I remembered; her eyes were red and bumped. But when she turned and saw me… I could see that her eyes were filled with life." Kai remarked, smiling at the last sentence. "I kept living in hate towards beyblade after that, and no one ever mentioned about The Abbey to me because of my grandfather's orders."

Kai's body suddenly stiffened. "Then she got admitted into the hospital when I was about to turn 12"

Hilary could feel tears building up in her eyes. "Your mum… got sick?"

"She was always sick to begin with…" Hilary looked at him with confusion "Leukaemia" Kai whispered softly.

Kai hesitated to continue the story that he would never tell anyone in the first place. But Hilary's touch that he felt again on his face made him let everything out.

* * *

_Kai ran through the white hospital's hallway, bumping into at least 3 nurses on his way. He fell each time, but got back on his feet in an instant. There was clearly an extreme anxiety on his pale face. Lines of sweat formed at the sides of his face, sliding on his blue triangle marks at his cheek._

_The triangles on his face had been drawn there for almost 2 years now. An idea he came up silently in his broken heart; as the sign of rebellion on the Hiwatari family and hatred towards his grandfather. Meanwhile, it has been almost 3 years since his father left, and the news about him got lesser and lesser. _

_And now his mother was going to leave him._

_Kai arrived at his destination. Using his tough hands, he could practically almost break the door. His breath was heavy and his glowing crimson eyes scanned the room._

_There, lying on the hospital bed was the ill body of his mother. He sometimes couldn't stand looking at his mum; as he knew that every moment in her life now hurts. Deep inside, he really badly wanted to cry, wanted to slip in her mum's soft embrace and be the little child that he was supposed and wanted to be._

_But there was no way he was going to do that._

_Crying symbolises weakness; and his mother doesn't need a weakling. How he never even shed a single tear since his father left, he was not going to this time too. He will remain and acted strong. He needed to grow up._

_He was throwing every emotion that can exist in his child heart._

_He slowly made his way to her bed, and he had her soft hand in his much little ones. He looked at her calm face; the calmness brought an absolute comfort into him. Again, the high urge of tears built up in the corner of his eyes, but he hold it. He grabbed on his mother's hand, making her to notice his son's presence in the room._

_"Kai?"_

_Kai was a little startled and guilty for waking his mum up. "Hi mum"_

_The woman tried to get up, finally managed to after so many efforts and a help from her son. She lay at the end of the bed looking at his emotionless son. She realized something and her hands went into a drawer next to her bed. There he took out a square silver metal box. She gave a weak smile to his son, raising his childish curiosity._

_"Come on, open it" she said to her son._

_Both pair of crimson eyes met, and the boy did what he was told. Kai took the metal box and laid it on his lap. He opened the box and his eyes dazzled with bewilderment. Inside it was a beyblade. It was blue, with some red and a bitchip in the middle, along with an image of a phoenix at the centre. But not to his mother surprise, Kai closed the box back in a second._

_"Kai…"_

_"I don't want this." His voice was certain._

_His mother smiled. She knew what was happening to her son. Yet she also knew that her son's detestation towards beyblade was not exactly true. She tried a different approach._

_"It's from your dad, for your birthday. You'll be 12 tomorrow, right?"_

_Kai clenched tight to the box. He could not muster a phrase. His eyes escaped her mother's._

_He had stopped celebrating his birthdays after his father left. No matter what his mother did, he wasn't into it and had used every tactic in the book to avoid the whole subject. He will be gone for the whole entire day on his birthday, however he will still find a present that can only be from his mother on his bed when he finally got home. Despite the stubbornness, he kept the presents safe._

_"Kai, you can stop denying yourself now" she rubbed gently her son's head. And her hand fell on his cheeks, at the double blue triangles. Kai made no reaction._

_"You hate your grandfather, yes and I can't stop you for that. But I can at least stop you from hating what you actually like doing in the first place."_

_Kai said no word_

_His mother smiled again, "So, take Dranzer with you. Let her be your friend." _

_Kai gazed deeply into her mother's eyes. "Dranzer?"_

_"That's what your father called it"_

_Kai took Dranzer out and stared at the phoenix figure in the middle of it. His mother understood this and explained._

_"The phoenix; the Legendary Immortal Bird whom had the ability to reborn itself." She explained thoroughly; hand on her son's head. "That's what I want you to be Kai. I want you to never give up. Every time you failed, get back up, reborn yourself towards success." Her soft voice advising soothed into her son._

_"No matter what happen, you'll never be alone… Dranzer will be there with you" she continued, and gave a small kiss on her son's forehead. She looked at her son with sad half-open eyes. "I won't live long… so you have to take good care of yourself"_

_Kai almost suffocated hearing the last statement.

* * *

_

"She passed away that night, in her sleep." Kai mentioned slowly, his voice almost disappear.

Hilary could only look at him, although he didn't look back. There was nothing she could say considering her place now. She could have not understood how much Kai had gone through. She was born in a happy family, a family that mostly cared for her. All she could say was his name; "Kai…"

"And dad…" Kai dropped dead on his words.

Hilary kept her look on him, curiosity made its way into her and her hands on his face wanted Kai to face hers, but all he did was looked was down. "Kai… what happened to your dad?"

No respond.

Hilary felt like shaking his head for the answer, but sympathy stopped her. She couldn't stop her tears from falling seeing the boy in front her. This was not the Kai that the Bladebreakers depended on once; this was not the Kai that would give riddles and puzzles to deliver his message, this was not the strong and fierce Kai that they had came to know, but the Kai that nobody ever known before. He was now vulnerable… and broken.

The ice was breaking piece by piece, and melting drip by drip revealing the heart covered by it; the heart that was hunger for love.

And it was Hilary who removed the last tip of the ice in his heart.

She knew there was nothing she could do but she denied it. Her mind argued with her heart about what to do. Her logic mind perfectly calculated; she was a normal girl, while he's a broken boy with no relation with her or what so ever. Why would she even tried to help him, said the brain. He never cared for someone, why would she care for him?

Because he did care for someone; he cared for her.

Her heart made her remember; remember about the time he saved her, about the time he supported and talked to her, about the time he would actually tolerate with all her questions and nagging. Didn't all that show that he cared, asked her heart. As her mind continued fighting her heart's desire, she didn't realized what she had done next.

_To make him forget about the past, even only for a moment._

She embraced Kai's head in her hands, and buried her face in his hair. Kai somewhat surprised by this, but made no action or whatsoever. Hilary made no attempt in letting go, and Kai could feel her warmth around him – it was a feeling that was beyond description for him. He then heard her voice; it was so soft that Kai was sure she was whispering.

"It's okay to cry"

There were such simple words; a phrase that won't even have any effect on most people. It was a straightforward saying that soft-hearted individuals used so they can sniffle on everything that they can think of. It was the words that couldn't ever throw someone's ego away in a swing. But it did.

The tears were overflowing.

It was the first time ever, in so many years, imprison by his own self-built wall, the invincible Kai Hiwatari cried. He couldn't figure out why, he couldn't guess how, because the tears just couldn't stop. He felt as if he was choking when he tried to hold the tears back. Before he knew it, he sunk in Hilary's arms and onto her shoulders.

It was warm.

"My dad…" he searched for his words "he promised… to take me with him"

Hilary secured her grip when she realized Kai was shuddering hard. The memory itself brought so much pain.

"But he… he died when he was on his way to my mum's funeral"

Hilary realized the tears that were coming from her eyes too.

"Kai…"

"He promised - he promised…" Kai muttered between sobs "But he left me, again"

Hilary carefully moved his hands through Kai's hair. "Hey, I'm here" Hilary smiled "and always will be"

Tears continued to fell continuously. But this time, there were not the tears of sorrow, not anymore.

Kai felt…free. Free from the burden. Free from the misery. Free from the guilt. Free from the past.

It was the tears of happiness.

He finally felt it… the feeling of being loved.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh no, how lame, how stupid. Oh my god, I really suck writing dramas! I cannot believe I made Kai CRIED!!! o.0

I reread it over and over again, and I didn't feel a thing!!!

-Cursed-

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY it ended like this, ahhh!!!!

But then, it was a long chapter??? (because this must be, by farmost, the longest chapter i've ever done.) –Fainted-

And I draw a pic for this chap, go to my deviantart account to see it. I beg you! –faint back-


	8. Plan of Darkness

**Disclaimer: We have entered chapter 7 and still I gotta say that I don't own it.**

**Not much of an author's note this time, too lazy to babble. (readers: yea!!) My apologies for the late update, I have exams and now I have a month break before the real final A Level exam starts. So I'll try my best to update at my usual weekly basis before disappearing again.**

**FYI, I'm back with my simple style of writing, as usual. And this one is kinda short too, shorter than usual – gomen.

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 7 – Plan of Darkness

Tala awoken with a shooting pain. It was too hard to breathe even with an oxygen mask attached at his pale face. He realized that his whole body was floating inside a cylinder tube that was filled with a blue-ish coloured liquid. There were wires and thin tubes connecting into his body and he found that it was difficult to even lift a finger.

His blue eyes roamed across the room.

It was the same laboratory that was once used to test and experimented on him a couple of years ago – where he was turned cybernetic.

_Damn it, what is he planning?_

From inside the tube, no matter how cloudy his vision was by the blue liquid, he could make up the images of machines everywhere, and most of them were brand new. Tala guessed Boris had a little 'renovation' done at the place since the place had been brought down.

In that lab, there were only one of that cylindrical tube that would fit anyone and he was in it. He cursed but somehow relief that at least Kai was not in a worst condition that his – he hoped.

"My, my, you're awake."

Tala spotted the purple-haired Russian walking towards him. Behind Boris, were 2 other guys, each wearing a lab coat.

"Meet my new 2 scientists" he announced with his usual smirk.

From the expression of somewhat their nervous faces, the two young scientists never had the slightest intention in working alongside Boris. They hesitated at every order, as if they oppose on every Boris's doings but in the same time something stopped that from not obeying his orders. Tala did the math and guessed that these men had received one of Boris's 'special' threats.

"Now, I think let's get this over with" Boris suddenly said, breaking the unusual silence. He looked back at the scientists.

Tala shouted 'What are you planning?', but only came out as a humming sound considering the fact that he's surrounded with water and the oxygen mask at his healing face.

Somehow, Boris got exactly what he was trying to say. Another evil smirk appeared.

"I need to know whether the serum works before I used it on the REAL subject, won't I?" he then burst in outmost laughter.

This time, Tala couldn't join the pieces of puzzle together – he had nothing to expect.

"Injecting the serum" one of the scientists – the younger from the two, interrupted Boris's laughter. The Russian nodded in approval. Another evil smirk.

Tala's eyes widened when he saw a reddish liquid worked its way into one of the connecting tubes that directly linked into his wrist. At the moment the substance entered his blood stream, he felt as if his skin was burned. Only moments later, he could swear that his whole body was breaking apart. The sight of his veins appeared all over the surface of his skin. He struggled.

He screamed – but nothing was heard.

* * *

It has been 3 days (maybe), and Kai hasn't said a single word ever since. He just sat, leaning his back against the damp wall, one hand on top of his one bent leg, head somewhat tilted down. His dark, half-open crimson eyes stared into nothing, lost in thought. His right palm was still wrapped with the handkerchief, though the bleeding had long stopped. All other blood stains on his clothed had completely dried up, forming a colour of brownish red.

She didn't mind the silence. She knew it was Kai being Kai. She bet that since he talked more than he was supposed to 3 days ago, he was covering up for the lost words now.

Hilary laughed silently at the thought of that calculation.

Nevertheless, she was well aware with the current situation. There was still no news or anything close to that about Tala and she knew that Kai was getting worried for the sake of his friend. Their relationship may not be THAT close like the Bladebreakers, but they had their moments in the Blitzkrieg Boys. She shuddered.

They need to escape – badly.

She hugged her legs with one hand, her fingers on the other fiddled with her food – which happened to be only bread. She felt disgusted by the food but took a bite anyway to subdue the hunger building inside of her. Now and then, she stole a glance towards the dual-haired boy beside her – Kai hadn't eaten anything ever since she was with him, the only thing that entered his mouth were sips of water. She was staring at him now, but received another silence in return. What Kai had openly told her days ago came flooding into her mind and she couldn't hold the felling of sympathy towards the boy. He had suffered so much and still the chains of torment were not over. She let out a heavy sigh.

However, she would care less about the silence treatment, but not the eating though.

"Kai, you should eat" she spoke, voice somehow a little stern.

Again, there was no response. She pushed his tray of food towards him to make her point. She wasn't even sure if he was listening to the words she was saying. There was a short pause between the two, when Kai finally reacted and looked at the food. Just for a few seconds, but then looked away, his eyes narrowed down. He might not say it out loud, but she knew he was stating that obviously his mind was racing on something more important that eating some bread that was comparable to a rock.

Hilary sighed, again, for she knew that she couldn't persuade him right now. So she turned back to her food and took another crunchy bite. Gosh, her teeth could have fall out! She swallowed hard, trying to move the food through her oesophagus - with the help of some water.

Suddenly, Kai lifted his head up – aware of something. Hilary was surprised when he got up to his feet and was right in front of her, his back facing her view with one hand shielding her figure.

"Get back"

They were the first words that he had spoken after 3 long, extremely quiet days, and she wasn't going to disobey it. She moved back until her back touched the rockiness of the wall. Kai was still in a position of shielding her. The two of them remained silent – not that it was so hard.

Hilary could hear footsteps approaching their cell. Seconds later, the 2 guards that threw them there in the first place, the same men that kidnapped Hilary, arrived. They immediately unlock the lock at the bars of the cell. The door made a high pitch squeaking sound at the action of being pulled open.

She felt the muscle at his arms stiffen.

"You're coming with us" one of them spoke, sounding more like an order. "Both of you"

Kai said nothing but gave a glare – a death glare. He looked like he was ready to kill, but a soft tug at his shirt made him turned behind him. He saw Hilary shook he head no.

"They have Tala" he heard her whisper.

Kai breathed out. His body relaxed a bit and he took a hold on Hilary's right wrist. He looked back at the guards.

"Fine"

* * *

Boris's mad laughter again loaded the room.

"Hahaha! Now, I think you know what to do… don't you, Tala?"

Tala raised his wet head and got up. He stepped outside of the tube. His used-to-be bruised and wounded body was now free from any assault. He was healed completely. He stared at the man in front of him.

His eyes were cold.

"Yes sir" he nodded with a cold smirk.

* * *

Dragged would be the best term to describe what was happening. Both of them, accompanied by the large guards walked into a hallway, any source of light barely present. Their shoulders were put into a death lock by the guard's stronger grips. Kai shrugged a couple of times just to get the blood back flowing into the lower part of his arm. His glare made no effect or what so ever to them.

They came upon the door that Kai recognized lead to the battle room.

One of the guards opens the door and pushed the 16 year old inside it – rather roughly.

Kai braced for impact towards the ground and when he finally gained balance he turned back facing the door.

The door closed – locked. Hilary was no where in sight.

"Damn! Open the door! Hilary!" he slammed the door numerous of times. Why didn't he saw that coming?

"Kai!" a voice was heard on the other side.

"Hilary!" more slamming.

"Ah, I see you decided to drop by after all"

Kai turned his head upwards. The annoying voice howled the room through a speaker and Kai knew exactly where it came from.

The battle room was a huge square room, consists of many beydish and a bigger one at the centre of the room. Built outside and around of it, on the upper floor, were the observations room. From the see-through glass above, Kai could see Boris portraying his grin. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, spill. What do you want?" he asked in a low pitch of tone. He was trying his best to contain his anger.

Another grin appeared which made Kai more furious. Boris's dilated pupil could be clearly seen through his shaded glasses. Kai grunted in annoyance.

Boris had totally gone out of his mind, as it seems.

"I want your money"

"What?" Kai responded, more like a question to himself, he never thought of that. Another grunt came form him; Boris didn't know just how much he would give right now just to ensure his friend's safety.

"Your grandfather was a useless old man" Boris acted answering the one-word question. "He must be regretting right now if he's here"

Kai was in absolute lost. "What… what do you mean!?" he shouted.

Boris laughed.

"Answer me Boris!"

The laughing stopped. Boris looked at Kai in the eyes; and much to Kai's surprise, that specific look brought a chill down his spine.

Pure evil.

"He was the one that offered me this chance… and to think that he decided to run away from everything." A chuckle came between. "He wasn't going to provide anymore funds for my plan after BEGA – he was scared that this new idea just might not work… Hahaha… foolish old man."

"You… what did you do to him?" Kai asked, raising his voice more.

More laughter followed. "Well, I got rid of him" he replied proudly. Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh… what… YOU… YOU KIL – "

Out of nowhere, an object flew directly towards Kai's face. He saw the attack coming and dodged the beyblade from slashing his face. The blade however managed to cut his left sleeve and wounded his arm.

Blood slowly leaked form the cut.

The attacking beyblade tipped on the ground and circled back towards its owner. The beyblade leaped upwards, into the hands of its owner – Tala.

"Tala?" Kai stared in disbelief, one hand pressing against the bloody wound.

The red head gave a cold smirk.

Kai shifted his gaze back to Boris. "What in the world did you do to him!? You made him cybernetic again!? Why?! You want me isn't it? What does this have anything to do with them?!!" Kai shouted at the purpled-hair Russian, he didn't care if he was actually demanding or begging. He had had enough.

"Tsk,tsk… for all your endless questions… no, I did not turn him cybernetic. And why? Well, it's because that I wanted you that I need to have test subjects to actually see if my plan to control you will work… I must have a complete control over you if I ever want my financial support to be perfectly secured, won't I? Hahahaha… Don't worry; you'll be like him next. But before that, I would like some entertainment…" he chuckled again.

"Entertainment?"

"Prepare to fight, Kai" Tala's voice interrupted. He walked across towards the main beydish in the middle of the room and attached his blade to the launcher. "I'm ready"

"I won't fight you"

"Well, that's not your choice to decide" Boris's voice appeared through the speaker.

"Kai!" came a familiar voice.

"Hilary!" Kai reacted at his name being called.

"Now… you don't want her to get hurt do you? That would be such a waste." Boris threatened without haste as he held Hilary beside him by the back of her neck. Hilary was trying to untangle herself from Boris's strong grip using her hands.

"Don't you dare Boris!"

"Then, fight."

Kai growled. With hesitation, he took out his Dranzer from his pocket and attached it to the launcher. He lifted the launcher on the same line with his shoulder, taking his stand at the side of the dish. His actions were then mirrored by Tala.

"You don't want to do this Tala"

"I don't think so"

Kai bit his lower lip. He stole a glance at Hilary.

Desperation filled both of their eyes.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ya, ya, I know, the lower part of the story went all ridiculous. Oh come on! I mean that was quite predictable right! Geez.. sorry for the lame outcome. I don't usually say this, but I think the next chapters would be a little better. Sorry again for the lack of creativity. Hahahaha…

And yes, this is a work in a rush. I'll be going back to college tomorrow.. aahh.. no more submitting to deviantart –cries-

Anyway, thank you for wasting your time reading this awfully boring chapter (I'm not trying to critic myself, but that's what I am feeling right now.. –sigh-)


	9. Fighting Against Darkness

**Disclaimer: To own, or not to own – was not the question…**

**I'm very tired right now, and feeling really down. The result of my last exams was not helping either; therefore this will be my last chapter for the time being, to give more room for my studies. I'll be disappearing again until the 16****th**** of June – where I can finally rest this over working brain.**

**Again, sorry for the lack of creativity and superbness (is that even a word?), because I just have too much work cut out for me right now. And yeah, this is shorter than before, sorry.

* * *

**

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 8 – Fighting Against Darkness

Both beyblade collided with such impact, that it could shake the entire battle room.

The two bladers fall back. Kai continuously whispered a series of 'wake up calls' but apparently no respond from Tala. Tala has been attacking vigorously from the very beginning, not holding any strength back, while Kai has shifted into 'defensive-mode' which ironically not his style of fighting.

Boris was laughing looking at the battle below. He was enjoying every bit of it. His eyes trailed the figure of the confused Kai.

Gaining more momentum, Tala called upon his bit beast.

* * *

Hilary could only watch from her position. She desperately trying to get Boris's grip off the back of her neck but evidently reaching nowhere. The man is just too strong for her small girl energy. 

But moreover, she couldn't stand the sight of 2 friends fighting each other. She could see that Kai's mouth kept murmuring something that she couldn't hear, but she knew he was trying to convince Tala to snap out of it. In the same time, he tried with full effort to not hurt his friend as well as himself.

Now, Kai had called Dranzer out.

Suddenly, one man – Hilary assumed to be one of the guards, barged into the observer room.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"There are some people above, could be intruders. They've been wondering around for quite a long time."

"What?" a flint of panic was detected in the Russian exclamation. He pushed Hilary to the guard's reach and turned his attention towards the beyblade battle below him. He reached for the microphone.

"Tala, stop playing around! Crush his beyblade into pieces!" tension rising in his orders. Boris clearly fearing for the worst right now.

At that moment, the spin of Tala's beyblade got faster. Wolborg roared **(A/N – hmm… I don't really know if that thing roared, just play it with me)** and the blade jumped from the beydish, initiating an attack. Kai flinched, he prepared for the outcome.

It was to Boris's surprise when he saw Wolborg forced out – towards him.

There were the sounds of shattered glass.

Boris was furious.

He was bleeding.

* * *

"Darn, are you sure about this, Spencer?" 

"Shut up and search, Ian. I saw them took Tala here."

"You mean you followed them from the police station?" now it was Bryan's time to ask.

Spencer hushed. They had been walking around in the thick layer of snow for some time now. Unfortunately, they were going in circles for the past hours. The three of them were at the abbey's site, obviously there was nothing there, other than a bunch of broken woods, and destroyed bricks resulted from the demolition, all covered in thick snow.

"Wait, this part here seems weird; the snow here is much thinner." Ian voiced out. They gathered at the place Ian was talking about. The snow did looked a bit thinner there, as if someone has been digging the snow out. They dug the rest of the snow out, and came upon what it appeared as a door, being it shaped like a square.

"Hey, it's the entrance to the underground part of the abbey" Spencer stated, remembering the times at the abbey. The underground part was specially made for researching and other 'illegal' stuff that Boris had conducted during those times. The other two of the Blitzkrieg Boys nodded and reached out to open the door.

"Hey guys!"

All three of them turned towards the sudden incoming voice.

* * *

Blood freely flow from Boris's cheek. He trembled as he stood shell-shocked. He stared at the blue eyes of Tala. 

Tala on the other hand, was smirking – proudly.

"Why… You brat!!!" Boris screamed madly.

"Hmmph, did you really think you can control me twice? And using that cheap serum of yours?" Tala remarked with a slight chuckle, annoying Boris all the way.

Boris could not help but to quiver in frustration. He looked with a deathly glare towards his scientists and started to shout furiously. "What did you do!!?? I thought you said it would work!"

The scientists drew back. "Sir.. we… we were sure it would work… it was 100 percent confirmed"

"And what is that!? That brat just slashed me at the cheek! You called that worked!??" Boris continued to shout endlessly, pointing towards Tala.

Then he realized that Kai was gone.

The purple-haired looked at the door and saw that it was busted down. Tala was maintaining his signature smirk. "WHAT – WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS – "

Another barged in at the observer room. This time, it was Kai.

Kai swiftly charged into the room and knocked 3 guys out – startling Hilary. He was now fully confronted with absolute rage. Another knock out at the guards – specifically the one that was holding Hilary. He managed to grab Hilary by the wrist as he mercilessly brought down another guard. Moments later, Tala followed into the room, heading for his beyblade that a while ago had ripped a souvenir at Boris's cheek.

Hell broke loose, as Boris's voice intrude the whole room again, ordering more guards towards the three teens. Tala grunted under his breath looking at the current situation.

The three of them were surrounded.

Tala counted. There could be like more than 7 guards making a circle around them and their sizes are at least the double of theirs. Kai was panting for air; he was running out of energy for knocking 5 guards without stopping, but his grip was still firmly at Hilary's wrist.

Hilary was way beyond terror right now. Her legs were shaking as she looked at the eyes of the guards – all of them without sympathy in it. The only thing that was calming her now was the warm hold of Kai's hand at her wrist. Then, she heard him muttered something to the worried Tala, but the words didn't reach her. She afterwards saw Tala looked at Kai with a disapproving look but nodded his head later on showing that he understood whatever Kai had whispered to him.

Out of the blue, Kai launched his beyblade. Dranzer hit the bull's eye; which was the guard in front of him and Kai moved forward and brought down the guard next to it. Seeing the sudden turmoil, the other guards were beginning to focus at the dual haired boy. All the guards charged endlessly. In all those mayhem, Hilary suddenly felt her hand was grabbed and she was out from the group of men.

Seconds later, she found out she was out of the room and now in the run for her very own life.

She discovered that the red-headed Russian had pulled her out – but then a look of terror fall upon her when she realized the most obvious fact.

She looked at her wrist – it felt cold.

Where was the hand that grabbed her a while ago?

She screamed when she knew who was left behind.

* * *

Kai hit the ground – he was finally brought down, face slammed against the hard rocky floor. He could swear he could hear Hilary calling his name from somewhere; the voice however was fading away. "Nice job, Tala" he smirked that his distraction worked.

Some of the guards started to head for Tala and Hilary but Boris's order stopped them.

"No need to catch them. They will only be a hindrance. I have all that I want right here." Boris's said in his evil tone, looking eerily at Kai below him. Kai glared at him from the corner of his eyes, trying to resist the hand pushing his pale face onto the floor.

"Now, now, don't resist Kai, it will only bring you no where."

"What are you going to do, Boris? Your 'precious' serum didn't work on Tala, and I think it as well won't work on me"

Boris let out a laugh. Kai growled in annoyance.

"Oh, I have other plans…"

"What…what are trying to do??!"

Boris grabbed hold of Kai's messy hair and pulled his head upwards, looking straight into Kai's crimson eyes. The blood on Boris's face had almost dried out.

"Now, I _will_ make you obey"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Haha! Another cliffie! Hohohohohohohoho –maniacal laughter-

Sorry for the really really short chapter, I will redo this if I have time and idea. And you guys just have to deal with the cliffie. Oh, you know how I like to do cliffies. Hehehehe…

Oh no! what is Boris going to do? (gasp)

Again, sorry. (bowes endlessly). I also didn't proof read this. I need to get back on studying…


End file.
